MY Frist Duo Fic
by kawaii Jen
Summary: Its Duo day off what kind of havoc will he cause LAST chapter is up
1. Default Chapter

MY FRIST DUO FIC  
  
Hi everyone ^_^ am back I know my first fic had a LOT of errors and am really sorry about that spelling is my worst subject but that one of the reasons am doing this so I can get better ( umi-chan I made this one just for u I hope u like it) well if your still reading I thank you sorry I just had to say this anyways I do not own duo your gundam wing if I did I wouldn't writhing this I would be in Hawaii but I don't ( so on whit the story.  
  
Duo- Am sooo bored  
  
Hilde-well if your so bored why don't you get off that chair and do some of the house choirs that you promise to do when you have you have a day off.  
  
Duo-(uh oh I better make a break for it)  
  
(hilde comes walking in to the living room were duo was)  
  
hilde- come on it won't take you long there just some... DUO!! _ he did it again that's it when he comes back he find a nice lumpy couch and a cold TV dinner waiting for him!!  
  
(we see duo walking on a street whit his hands behind his head)  
  
Duo- all man that was close well now what...  
  
Duo- hey look at that wow it looks like I won't be bored after all ^_^ .  
  
What did duo see ? is hide going to come after him? Will the other plots be in the story too to found out I just need 3 reviews plz . 


	2. NOTES

NOTES  
  
First off I want to say a BIG THANK YOU to Jenrissa for reviewing my fics and for the tips I really appreciate it and here are the dates and location of my fics.  
  
A breakfast date= AC 200 earth there will be an update to this soon.  
  
My First Duo Fic= AC196 summer L2 colony I have some ideas for this so when I get time ill update that's all for now. ja ne kawaii Jen 


	3. Havoc at the Fair

Havoc at the Fair  
  
Hi everyone wow to tell you the truth I really didn't think that I would get 3 reviews I want to say thank you to Jenrissa, Yui Mizrahi, and Whitehair-Dogears for the reviews this will be the last chapter in this story for 2 reasons 1.I suck at humor and I'm very sorry if this chap isn't funny I try really hard to make it funny 2 I have new ideals for new stories and I want to start on them but I promised if I got 3 reviews that I would update so here we are a new chap. I do not own gundam wing or the people named in this fic I hope you enjoy.  
  
We see Duo just standing in the middle of the street whit BIG anime looking eyes and a huge slime whit a little drool coming out on the ends of his mouth looking at a big sigh that said  
  
COME ONE COME ALL TO THE EDWARDS CONTRY FAIR  
  
Duo-HAHAHAHA YES FINALY SOMETHING FUN I CAN DO  
  
(Women and children stopped in there tracks and just stared at the insane man screaming at the top of his lungs)  
  
Duo- -_-)) *sweat drop*  
  
Women-Freak  
  
Duo-Hahaha sorry  
  
At The ticket both  
  
Man-Hello sir and how manly tickets would u like to buy?  
  
Duo-How much are they? Man-20 dollars for 40 tickets 10 dollars 25 tickets and 5 dollars for 20 tickets its 2 tickets for a ride and 1 ticket for the games  
  
Duo-Great ill take 40 bucks worth  
  
Man-Here you go sir have fun  
  
Duo-I will  
  
Little did the man know that when he handed Duo the tickets it was like handing a hyper two year old a candy bar  
  
Duo-Oh bumper cars oh video games oh the fieriest wheel  
  
Duo-Which one first! Which one first! Let's see ein mini mani moe pick a tiger by its toe when it howls let it go ein mini mani moe  
  
Duo-Bumper cars it is  
  
Duo happily jump up and down saying I can't wait I can't wait tell it was final his turn he pick a bright blue car  
  
Duo-Come on come on lets go lets go  
  
Voice-raiders please buckle up and have a fun ride  
  
BUMP! BUMP! BUMP!  
  
Duo-HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Man-HEY COME DOWN BUDDY!!  
  
Duo-HAHAHA!!!  
  
Suddenly the ride stopped  
  
Voice-Will the man in the bright blue car please get out of the car and walk off the track  
  
Duo-HA you guys are no fun  
  
Duo-Stupid bumper cars he mummer well next stop the arcade  
  
Duo-Ya ya dance dance revolution move your body move your feet duo was signing and dancing along to his favorite song on the game  
  
People in the arcade were covering up there ears to try and block out the horrible sound  
  
Man-Someone please shut that guy up!  
  
Duo-YA YA!!  
  
Just when the song was coming to an end the screen went black  
  
Duo-DANCE DA- HEY WHAT HAPPENED!!??  
  
Man-We couldn't take it anymore please go some were else  
  
Duo- FINE!! Stupid people he mummer  
  
Duo-I wonder what time it is?  
  
Duo-5:30 its all most dinner time I better get home ill just save the rest of the tickets for next time maybe the others will want to come whit me ?  
  
The end? Sorry for the stupid ending the reason I put an ? Was that if any of u actually like it then maybe ill put up a sequel. Tell next time Kawaii Jen ^__^ 


End file.
